Generally, a conventional method for providing multimedia contents accesses a wireless Internet in response to a user's terminal manipulation and downloads desired multimedia contents. That is, the conventional method is mainly based on a terminal. Recently, a network-based method using a wireless application protocol (WAP) push system has been developed.
Where a subject for providing the multimedia contents is based on the service provider, the terminal-based method cannot appropriately provide the multimedia contents to the user. Further, the network-based method needs more advanced techniques for providing network-based contents.
In order to display the downloaded contents on a corresponding screen through the terminal-based or network-based method, the terminal must designate a display screen in response to the user's manipulation. The service provider cannot recognize display history information indicating how much information is displayed on the terminal, etc.
Thus, the conventional methods for providing the multimedia contents have a problem in that the service provider cannot promote an effect of advertising, etc. capable of being acquired by actively providing and displaying the multimedia contents to a plurality of specified or unspecified terminals and cannot analyze the advertising effect.